Joey Leone
Italian- American |family = Salvatore Leone (Father) Maria Latore (Step Mother) Uncle Leone (Great Uncle) Unnamed mother |affiliations = Salvatore Leone Leone Family Carl Johnson (Formerly) Toni Cipriani Luigi Goterelli Mickey Hamfists Misty Claude (Formerly) |vehicles = Mafia Sentinel Stallion Manana BF Injection |businesses = Joey's Garage Mechanic |voice = Michael Rapaport }} Joey Leone is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto III and is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Joey is the son of Salvatore Leone, don of the Leone Family, the most powerful family in Liberty City. Joey works as a mechanic and owns his own business, Joey's Garage. He is voiced by Michael Rapaport, who has starred in such television programs as and and is also best known for voicing Troy Bradshaw in the series of video games. Biography Life up to 2001 Joey Leone was born in Liberty City and was brought up by his father, Salvatore, and his mother, who died at an unknown point in time. Salvatore became don of the Leone Family in the late 1980s. Joey, however, had no ambitions of becoming a prominent gangster in the family, deciding instead to concentrate on small time crime, although he does attend important family meetings along with caporegime Toni Cipriani and Luigi Goterelli. Between 1987 and 1992 he employed Carl Johnson to steal cars for his garage, which he had established in the Trenton district of Portland, Liberty City. He eventually loses the services of Johnson who returns to Los Santos for the funeral of his mother, although he continues with his work as a mechanic. His business continues to be successful throughout the 1990s, appearing again in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, set in 1998. Salvatore, however, does not appear to be pleased with Joey, claiming in 1998 that Joey is not as involved in the family, and Toni Cipriani, capo of the Leone Family, is more of a son to him. 2001 In 2001 he is introduced to Claude who drives his favourite prostitute, Misty, to his garage from Hepburn Heights. Joey then begins to employ Claude regularly, initially having him murder Mike Forelli, a prominent member of the rival Forelli Family, and "Chunky" Lee Chong, a Triad selling the drug SPANK through a noodle stand. Joey continues to employ Claude, having him steal a Securicar, chauffeur Leone Family capo Toni Cipriani, dispose of the body of a deceased Forelli Family mobster and act as a getaway driver in a bank heist. Joey meets Claude again when Claude drives Joey, Toni and Luigi to a meeting at Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Joey has a long standing rivalry with the Forelli Family, having killed a number of the Forelli mobsters. Claude continues to work with the Leone Family until a paranoid Salvatore decides to have Claude killed, leading Claude and Maria Latore, Joey's step-mother, to flee to Staunton Island. Claude was then tasked with killing Salvatore by Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, who was looking to employ Claude. Claude carried out his orders, killing Joey's father. Joey's fate after Salvatore's death is unknown. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto III *Drive Misty For Me *Mike Lips Last Lunch (Boss) *Farewell "Chunky" Lee Chong (Boss) *Van Heist (Boss) *Cipriani's Chauffeur (Boss) *Dead Skunk in the Trunk (Boss) *The Getaway (Boss) *Salvatore's Called A Meeting Gallery JoeyLeone-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Joey. Joey Leone Liberty Tree 2.jpg|Joey introduces Toni Cipriani to Claude. Joey Leone Liberty Tree.jpg|Joey during Salvatore's Called a Meeting (PS2 Version). JoeyLeoneSuit_GTAIII.jpg|Joey during Salvatore's Called a Meeting (PC Version). Joey Render.jpg|Joey's full alpha render. Joey Render Close Up.jpg|Joey's alpha render close-up. Trivia *Joey was scheduled appear in Grand Theft Auto Advance, giving five missions to Mike, but he was dropped during the development by Crawfish Interactive. **In the final version of the game (by Digital Eclipse), a mafia goon using Joey's artwork makes a minor appearance in the mission Down The River given by Asuka Kasen to the protagonist Mike, who needs to kidnap the mafia's members and traffic them to Asia to be sold as slaves. *Early concept art from the Rockstar North website label Joey as "Joey Sorvino", which may have been an early name for the Leone Family. *In some PS2 versions of Salvatore's Called a Meeting, Joey wears his garage coveralls when meeting Salvatore, while in the PC and mobile version he wears a black Leone suit. *Joey Leone (along with Salvatore Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Maria Latore, 8-Ball, and Toni Cipriani, in that order) appears on posters for the film Badfellas in GTA III, which is a reference to the film . Navigation ar:جوي ليون de:Joey Leone es:Joey Leone fr:Joey Leone it:Joey Leone pl:Joey Leone pt:Joey Leone Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Leone, Joey Category:Leone crime family Category:Mechanics